Memories
by StarTraveler
Summary: Years after Lothor is gone,Hunter watches Cam across the room and thinks back. Slash COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to Saban

AN: When I originally thought this up, Hunter was going to apologize to Cam for kidnapping his father but then other ideas came and this is the end result. If you don't like mentions of slash leave right now.

Hunter stared at him across the room; it had been five years since they'd seen each other but Hunter couldn't stop watching. Cam looked at him briefly but gave away nothing. He nodded briskly and turned back to his conversation with Tori.

That's how it was between them, brisk looks, polite nods, and quick conversation. Neither talked about the past together so it wouldn't dredge up memories, but Cam remembered everything just like he did.

Hunter remembered when he first became aware that he had feelings for Cam, or at least something was going on. He had found Cam sitting by a stream; it was just after the rangers had discovered Lothor had lied to get Hunter and Blake to work with him.

Cam looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what?" Cam asked his voice hard and cold.

"I'm sorry that we took your father, Lothor made a fool out of us and all of you were caught in the crossfire."

"I know it'll take time but I'll find a way to forgive you."

"Maybe someday I'll come back to hear it." Hunter said quietly."

Cam looked at him, "You're leaving?" There was surprise but no condemnation.

"For now, until Blake and I decide where our paths will lead."

"Good luck Crimson Ranger." Cam said.

Hunter shook his hand and could swear he felt electricity, but Cam gave nothing away. Having feelings for guys as well as girls wasn't anything new to Hunter, but Cam didn't seem like that type. Hunter quickly pulled his hand away and walked off without another word.

"Hey Hunter."

He turned to see Tori, his very pregnant sister in law."

"Hey Tori."

"Great party isn't it?"

Hunter nodded, "Shane and I made a bet, after you and Blake married, and we both agreed Dustin and Marah would be next. And we were right."

Tori nodded, "You we're right about that. Blake and I are sure Cam and Leeann Amano will be next."

Hunter smiled, "That's possible." Tori looked at him and he sometimes wondered if she suspected anything, if she somehow knew. No, no one did.

Hunter sat on a rock dejected as Cam came up to him, "I'm sorry about the Gem of Souls."

Hunter laughed bitterly, "They weren't doing me any good out here, didn't do you much good either."

"They got me on Lothor's ship; someday we'll get our friends back that's a promise."

"You're on." Hunter replied.

Then he stood up and he was only a few inches away from Cam, and saw something in his eyes. It beckoned to him and for a brief moment their lips touched. Cam pulled away.

"We better get back to Ninja Ops."

Two months later Lothor was defeated and all the ninjas got together to celebrate, Hunter and Cam snuck away on the final night before Hunter would leave for the Thunder Academy."

"So this is goodbye?"

Hunter shook his head, "No I'll be back."

It happened so fast, even now looking back on it years later, Hunter still couldn't understand it. But one thing he did understand, he was the one who began it. He had kissed Cam and Cam had responded.

There were a lot of factors, the thrill of the victory against Lothor, he would soon be leaving, and alcohol had been a factor as well. Somehow they wound up in Cam's bedroom, eagerly kissing and touching.

The next morning they awoke and looked at each other and he could tell Cam totally regretted it. He had enjoyed himself but the regret was there. It was after they had dressed and stood outside in the hallway that their unspoken rule came about.

It never happened. It would never be talked about.

At that moment Tori had walked by and had seen them standing closely near each other. Maybe she had figured it out but they'd never seen her leave so fast.

Hunter left the memories and faced Tori, "Tori the morning I left..."

"Hunter it's none of my business."

"Then you've..."

"I've had my thoughts but I've kept them to myself. You're secret is safe with me."

Hunter sighed, another secret to add to the pile.

THE END.


End file.
